vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-582
Summary SCP-582 is an adaptive, self-propagating meme. SCP-582’s primary ability is passive reality modification. Any fictional account written about SCP-582 will become a factual record of a manifestation of the entity, in which SCP-582 will carry out all actions attributed to it in the narrative. These manifestations will happen at whatever time and place is specified: if no specific location or time is given, the manifestation will occur at any opportunity that will meet the narrative’s criteria. Details attributed to SCP-582 are permanent and cumulative. If a narrative contains descriptions that contradict previously established details, it will either have no effect at all upon SCP-582, or the effect will be lessened to a point where such events could logically occur. Through this effect, SCP-582 has a consistent, if generalized, portrayal, due to its use in works by multiple authors both before and after its discovery by the Foundation. SCP-582’s actual abilities within narrative are generally nebulous and lacking in detail. The most common format of story involves the aftermath of a manifestation of SCP-582, or a short-lived encounter with SCP-582, rather than an explanation or justification of the events. What is known is that SCP-582 regularly appears capable of appearing or disappearing at any place or time, and that no method of terminating or otherwise harming SCP-582 within any narrative has been successful. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | At least 9-C | At least 8-C | 10-C | High 3-A | Potentially 5-B Name: SCP-582, "A Bundle of Stories" Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Entity Powers and Abilities: Will accumulate all positive attributes given to it based on its narratives, a narrative that contradicts previously established details will either have no effect or the effect will be lessened to the point where such events could logically occur, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Street level (While rare, Manifestation Alpha has been able to overpower and kill people) | At least Street level (Whenever it manifests it will attempt to attack and kill any nearby humans, Considered more dangerous than Manifestation Alpha) | At least Building level (Appears as an 100 meter wide plant-like entity, Gamma gives off an intense white light and substantial radiation that is enough to cause fatalities within 6-10 hours of exposure) | Below Average Human level (Due to the nature of its containment narrative it is incapable of interacting with personnel) | High Universe level (Exists as a 4-dimensional entity) | Potentially Planet level (Should its narrative continue it would cause an XK-Class End of the World scenario) Speed: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Street Class | At least Street Class | At least Building Class | Below Average Class | High Universal | Planet Class Durability: At least Street level | At least Street level | At least Building level | Below Average Human level | High Universe level | Potentially Planet level Stamina: Unknown Range: Varies depending on the manifestation Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Non-Sentient (Stated to have no free will or actual consciousness, Everything it has ever said, done, or thought is because someone wrote that it would) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: SCP-582’s portrayal as a godlike entity has led to a collection of commonly featured avatars: SCP-582’s actual form, if extant, has yet to be featured in any narrative. A list of notable manifestations of SCP-582 is as follows: *'Manifestation Alpha' - The most common instance of SCP-582, being a humanoid creature standing approximately two meters tall and wearing thickly layered robes often compared to burlap. The figure is hooded, and no face is visible underneath. Common additional details include carrying sacks or bundles of unknown content or the appearance of heavy bleeding. Manifestation Alpha is the least dangerous of SCP-582 manifestations, with death occurring in only 23% of instances. *'Manifestation Beta' – A hexapedal entity appearing to be made out of molten tar. Manifestation Beta will attempt to attack any nearby humans. Manifestation Beta has on five occasions appeared at the same time as Manifestation Alpha, seemingly using Manifestation Alpha as a host or disguise. *'Manifestation Gamma' – A manifestation appearing as a one-hundred meter wide plant-like entity, giving off an intense white light and substantial radiation. The strength of the radiation is unmeasured, but it is enough to be fatal to humans within 6-10 hours. Manifestation Gamma does not appear to take notice of any outside stimuli, and has on one occasion been observed growing out of or feeding off of Manifestation Beta. *'Manifestation Delta' – The manifestation in containment within the Foundation, appearing as a poorly defined humanoid shadow. Due to the nature of its containment narrative, Manifestation Delta is incapable of exiting its containment module or interacting with personnel. *'Manifestation Zeta' – Manifestation Zeta exists within more than three dimensions, making it impossible to properly perceive by humans. Manifestation Zeta has only been encountered once, resulting in three hundred fifty-eight deaths and a Localized Restructuring Event. **'Manifestation Zeta Prime' – The post-metamorphosis form of Manifestation Zeta. The account involving Manifestation Zeta Prime was interrupted mid-narrative by Foundation personnel: Any further instances of Manifestation Zeta Prime are to be considered a continuation of XK Scenario-582-6b. Protocol 582-XK1 “Jonah and the Whale” is to be initiated immediately. Key: Manifestation Alpha | Manifestation Beta | Manifestation Gamma | Manifestation Delta | Manifestation Zeta | Manifestation Zeta Prime Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Causality Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3